


A F*cking Fix-It for Hugh

by NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Character Death Fix, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone lives, Fix-It, For a show centering around how synths are equal to organics, Gen, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, I cried when Hugh died, I know xBs technically aren't synthetic life forms, My First Fix-it, So this is my method of mourning, They even killed Data for a second time, but still, hmm, they sure did kill off a lot of androids and xBs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown/pseuds/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown
Summary: Hugh and Elnor try to enter the Queencell but Narissa decides to be a b*tch and try to kill them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A F*cking Fix-It for Hugh

Narrisa’s vice-like grip was finally released and Hugh plummeted to his knees, ignoring the shock of pain that oscillated through him as he hit the metal floor. His sobs were choked as Narissa sauntered off, leaving him alone in the darkness with the ghosts of those he used to call his friends. All the xB’s in front of him, dead, all because of Narissa, all because he couldn’t tell her where Picard and Soji were.   
But there was nothing he could do now.  
Hugh’s sobs died down until he was left staring at what was left of his fellow xB’s. He was empty, numb to the carnage as his focus slipped away and he dissociated from the gory reality before him. He was so far gone, he didn’t hear the patter of light footsteps behind him. Elnor ran up to and knelt beside Hugh, first glancing to see if Hugh was alright before his gaze also lay upon the xB bodies before them. Hugh had barely registered his arrival, snapped back to reality only by the quiet ringtone of Elnor’s combadge.  
“Your friends are worried…” Hugh barely whispered when Elnor did not answer. Elnor tapped his combadge.  
“It’s time to go!” Rios’ voice sounded tinny through the small communicator.  
“Go without me,” Elnor replied, a hand still on Hugh’s shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort him. “This will not happen again. My help is needed here.”  
Rios sighed. “Everybody here thinks you’re crazy.”  
“And brave...” Elnor and Hugh could barely hear Doctor Jurati’s voice in the background of the transmission from La Sirena.  
“And brave,” Rios repeated. The transmission was cut off. Elnor rose to his feet, extending his arm towards Hugh. Hugh gripped his arm tightly and was pulled to his feet, looking up at the Romulan warrior before him. Even without exchanging words, there was mutual understanding between them; We can’t give up now. With Picard and Soji on Nepenthe and the crew of La Sirena running off to find them, they were the only ones left to defend The Artefact and the xB’s within against the terror of the Zhat Vash.

Hugh and Elnor left quickly, Hugh leading the way through a warren of corridors, alcoves and gangways. Soon, they approached a familiar place.  
“We’re going back to the queencell?” Elnor asked as he swiftly followed.  
“I’ve forgotten the immense power hidden there. Maybe I was afraid I would be tempted to use it but now… I promised to defend and protect the xB’s. I failed the all. I’ve been a fool,” Hugh stopped suddenly, gripping Elnor’s arm and staring him dead in the eyes. “We are going to take the cube away from them forever.”  
“That sounds like a treaty violation to me. Did you really think you weren’t being watched?” Narissa said as she revealed herself and her subordinates from the veil of fumes that draped over the entrance to the queencell. “And not just a treaty violation,” she continued, her voice becoming more threatening like the low growl of a dog. “Open insurrection.” Hugh and Elnor said nothing, frozen in fear.  
“I’m grateful,” Narissa continued. “I’m authorised to kill you now.”  
Hugh began to lunge toward Narissa, but Elnor held his arm out to stop him. Elnor approached cooly, unsheathing his tan qalanq.  
“Please, friends. Choose to live.”  
“I admit,” Narissa replied in her and Elnor’s native tongue as an evil smirk masked her face. “I was not expecting this.”

Narissa drew her disruptor and fired at Elnor and Hugh, Elnor barely managing to pull Hugh away from the fire. Narissa, seemingly unphased, walked to the structure they had ducked behind and turned the corner, pointing her weapon directly at a cowering Hugh. Just before she could fire, Elnor’s footsteps echoed behind her, causing Narissa to turn and fire at the walls. Narissa grimaced as she missed Elnor, then turned back to find Hugh had escaped. Narissa cursed herself for falling for such an obvious distraction. Elnor dropped down from his hiding place while Narissa’s back was turned and sliced open two of Narissa’s subordinates. Narissa turned again and fired at Elnor, but he dodged again, the disruptor fire hitting a third subordinate. Running again, Elnor twisted and weaved around them, making it impossible for either Narissa or her last remaining subordinate to aim at him. As quickly as it began, it was over. Elnor sliced the throat of the last subordinate, leaving him and Narissa glaring at each other, weapons poised.

“This is not how Zhat Vash fights Qowat Milat,” Narissa said, holstering her disruptor. “If that’s what you are.” Elnor sheathed his tan qalanq. Hugh watched from behind a wall as Narissa and Elnor raised their fists. Elnor threw the first punch but Narissa dodged before blocking his blow and returning her own punch squarely in his face. Elnor stumbled back before regaining his balance and before Narissa could even blink he swung a kick right into her jaw. Narissa fell to the floor and Elnor ran towards her to finish the fight, but slid to a halt as she unsheathed a knife and pointed it mere inches from Elnor’s chest. Using his hesitation as her chance, Narissa unsheathed another knife and threw it to Hugh who was still watching from his hiding spot. Elnor dashed forward, his legs stinging as he sprinted faster than he had ever done in his life. He reached his arm out as time seemed to slow and he desperately reached for the knife that was slicing through the air straight towards Hugh. Elnor’s fingers grasped the knife a mere hair’s breadth away from Hugh’s neck. Crimson blood began to drip down Hugh’s throat. Was Elnor not quick enough? Hugh stumbled back in shock. Elnor enjoyed what little relief he allowed himself. The edge of the blade had nicked Hugh, but he was fine. Elnor whipped around and threw the knife back at Narissa, but it was too late. Her ship had beamed her off The Artefact, and the knife hit only solid metal as she disappeared in a flash of icy blue light.

Elnor knelt beside Hugh once more, Hugh gripping Elnor’s hand tightly until his knuckles turned white. Hugh was wide eyed and breathing heavily, but he was alive. Every single breath was reassurance to them both that they had survived. Hugh began to recover from the shock and shakily they stood up, Hugh still gripping Elnor’s sleeve. “They might come back for us. If anything happens to me, you will need an xB to activate the queencell.” Hugh led Elnor to the control panel where he kept hidden a beacon to summon the Fenris Rangers. Hugh, trying to distract himself more than Elnor, tried to lighten the mood. “How’s this for a lost cause?” Hugh said with a wry smile, his hoarse voice barely above a whisper. Elnor smiled at the joke, almost wishing he could have bound his blade to Hugh’s cause rather than Picard’s. “I was a hopeful fool again back there for a minute,” Hugh continued, more earnestly this time. “Thanks for that.” He said, activating the beacon as he and Elnor hid from more approaching Romulan guards.


End file.
